The present invention relates generally to lapboards and, more specifically, to an apparatus for releasably securing an article such as a writing surface to the leg of a user.
Lapboards have been in use for many years, particularly by airplane pilots who use such devices to steady charts, checklists, and the like in their laps while operating an airplane. An example of a typical lapboard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,757. The lapboard is releasably secured to the leg of a user to provide a semi-stable surface which permits a more expanded range of motion for the user. A lapboard must have a sufficient degree of stability when mounted to the leg of a user to support the desired article and to permit ordinary use of the article. The prior art method for achieving such stability is to add rigid shoulders to the underside surface of the lapboard, which shoulders will be positioned during the use on either side of the leg of a user. The drawback of such lapboards, however, is that they do not sit in a flat, compact position when removed from the leg of a user and placed on a typical flat surface such as a table or desk. Accordingly, a user of these lapboards must typically detach the writing pad from the lapboard for use thereof other than in the lap of a user. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.